


Date Night

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Commissioned, I tried my best, Loving Sex, M/M, Shallura is mentioned, Smut, fluffy sex, idk - Freeform, love making, pretty vanilla but Lance does get hurt, they're babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: It's date night, the kids are at their Uncle's, and Keith and Lance can finally be together outside of naptime.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> This is a commission for my friend Rea! I hope you enjoy!

It was close to midnight when they arrived home, giggling and whispering in hushed tones. Careful to not wake their neighbors they shushed each other through their laughs as Lance finally unlocked the door and they stumbled through.

Lance was breathless his chuckles airy but delighted, closing and locking the door behind them as Keith turned him around and pushed him against the door. He couldn’t stop grinning, so giddy and drunk off his husband, it was the first night they had by themselves since the adoption and he finally had him all to himself. He cupped Keith’s cheek and stroked over the soft skin.

Keith, hands resting on Lance’s chest, pressed him into the door. His eyes were dark, heavy-lidded, and his mouth was tipped up in a seductive smirk. He leaned in to press hot kisses to the side of Lance’s neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. He kissed his way up, up, up, until he captured his mouth, nipping at the soft lips he found.

Lance threaded his hand through soft, black hair, cradling and angling Keith for a deeper kiss. His hand coasted down his neck and side, dipping into the waistband Keith’s black dress pants and pulling out the button-down shirt to find the warm skin underneath.

Keith sighed against his lips. “Lance,” he murmured, working his own hands under Lance’s shirt.

Lanced hummed against his mouth, hands wandering, tracing the sensitive skin on his hips, moving up to feel the muscles work in his back, down to his ass to squeeze the tense muscle he found there. They were constantly moving, undecided where he should devote most of his time.

When he squeezed Keith’s ass he moaned low and sweet against him, pushing back into his hands. But when his fingers played with the little divots on his hips Keith’s breath hitched beautifully, eyelids fluttering. He stroked a hand up his pale chest, feeling the breathy gasp fanned across his lips when he played with a sweet, pink nipple.

Keith’s hands found their way into his hair, fingers gripping tight, pulling on the strands by the root. He pressed his body into Lance’s so his entire body was pressed against his, working his hips against the thigh between his legs. “Lance, Lance, Lance,” he chanted.

Lance darted his tongue into his mouth, silencing him briefly, tasting the after dinner mint left on his tongue. “Come on, baby,” he said, the words coming out garbled against Keith’s lips. He reached down and grabbed Keith by the thighs, hoisting him up until they were wrapped tightly around his waist. “It’s the first time we’ve been really alone since the kids, we’re doing this in a bed.”

Keith laughed quietly against his lips, fingers playing with the hair at his nape. “What, you haven’t been enjoying the quickies between nap times?”

He growled, nipped at Keith’s lips in slight punishment. “As much as I appreciate those I want to take my time with you.” He buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, sucking red marks into his skin.

Keith giggled, arching his neck for more access. “Just thank Shiro and Allura for babysitting.”

Lance made his way to the bedroom. “We’ll send a fruit basket with mini muffins,” he said lips tracing his lover’s sharp jawline before biting his earlobe softly.

Keith gasped, shaking his head and freeing his ear. “I was thinking more of a thank you card.”

“Mm-mn, no can do, only mini muff–ack!”

Lance’s foot rolled out from under him, tipping forward with Keith in his arms. He pulled back from his forward momentum, clutching Keith to him and landing on his knees. Hard.

Keith was still clutched in his arms, on his lap, wide-eyed and not a peep from him. The fall happened too fast for more than a little grunt to escape when they landed. Groaning, Lance fell back on his butt, knees smarting from the hardwood floor. Reaching around him Keith picked up a small plastic ball.

Lance groaned again, louder. “I thought I told them to pick up their toys.”

Keith snorted, hurling the ball onto their couch where it could no longer do any more damage. “Poor baby,” he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, teasing him with his lips. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Lance pouted and glared at the man sitting oh, so prettily in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Keith closer. “Maybe.”

Keith chuckled before getting up out of his lap. Lance mourned the loss of his warmth but it was quickly diverted by how Keith grabbed him by the hand and towed him to their bedroom. He pulled him toward the bed and pushed. Lance landed with a little ‘oof’ as the bed bounced under him.

Keith wasted no time in climbing on top of him. Caging him in, arms on either side of his head and languorously kissing him. He kissed him like he had all the time in the world. That he could spend hours just to find the right way to kiss him.

Sighing against his mouth Lance kissed him back, hands reaching up to fumble with his buttons and pushing it off his shoulders to run his hands over the smooth skin of his back. With firm pressure he pressed Keith into him, his arms collapsing until he was on his elbows and lying on top of him.

Pushing off of him, lips shiny and swollen, Keith moved down to the button of his slacks. Sitting up, Lance unbuttoned his shirt halfway before pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room. Keith looked at him, eyes sparkling mischievously before kissing the bulge in front of him. He freed him, Lance sighing in relief, before working the dress pants past his hips only to be stopped by the dress shoes he still had on.

Lance snickered as Keith grumbled at the stop, harshly pulling off his shoes. In the back of his mind, Lance worried that a seam tore as Keith yanked off his pants, his underwear coming off with them, but it was quickly pushed away as Keith kneeled in-between his legs. He stroked over his husband’s hair, collecting his bangs, pushing it to the back to gather it with the rest. He gave a loud, delicious moan when Lance tugged at the root.

Through heavy eyes Keith stroked his calves and up to his thighs, maintaining eye contact as he kissed his bruised knees. His mouth followed his hands up and up to tickle over the sensitive skin behind his knee and inner thigh.

“Keith…” Lance breathed, widening his legs to welcome him in further.

Hands now at his hips, thumbs tucked into the divots that led the way to his cock, Keith pressed a smile into the crease where Lance’s leg met his pelvis. “Yeah?”

Lance tried to coax him up on the bed with him, hands soft but insistent. “Come ‘ere.”

Keith resisted, preferring to tease him, peppering kisses everywhere but where Lance needed it most. Smirking, he nipped at the V at his hips, loving how the muscle jumped under the skin. “But this is so much more fun.”

With that he took Lance’s cock in hand, lapping at the pre before taking the head into his mouth.

Lance’s entire body pulled taut, his breath leaving him as Keith’s hot mouth worked its way down. “Fuck, Keith,” Lance gasped, head arching back as he fought to think past the tight heat surrounding him.

He pulled Keith off of him, ignoring his pout he gripped him by his waist to haul him on top of the bed. He flipped him over so he could smother him with kisses, hands running over soft skin to intertwine their hands.

Their hips moved against each other, searching out friction, something that could state the want building inside of them. Despite the softness of Keith’s dress pants they were still rough compared to his skin. Pinning his hands to the bed Lance grumbled against Keith’s mouth, “Why are you still wearing pants.”

Keith rolled his hips against Lance’s, breaths coming out in an amused huff, “Less talking and more fucking.”

Lance chuckled, kissing his way down Keith’s body, tracing patterns on his chest with his tongue. He took a brief moment to mouth and nip at the pretty pink nipples begging for his attention, reveling in Keith’s gasp and how his back bowed under his ministrations. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Unlike Keith he slowly worked his pants over his hips, taking his time to kiss every inch that is revealed. Finally freeing Keith’s legs he kissed the bulge straining against the front of his underwear, playfully teasing him through the cloth Wetness seeped from where pre was leaking and he groaned against him, the vibrations making him twitch and jerk with every breath.

“Goddamnit, Lance, hurry the fuck up we don’t have all night.”

“Babe,” Lance said, smirking up at him, “we’re picking the kids up at ten tomorrow. I can take my time with you.”

He just rolled down his underwear to kiss the head of his leaking cock when he found himself on his back, Keith leaning over him and working his underwear down. When he got them off he reached over to their nightstand, the sound of the drawer being left open and a bottle clicking.

Leaning down he kissed him, fiercely, lips sliding together slick and uncoordinated. Lance ran his hands up Keith’s sides, stroking before settling on his hips to press him down into a grind.

Parting from him, Keith panted, out of breath. His hot, minty breaths fanning Lance’s face, his lips just beyond his reach. Keith reached behind him with slick fingers, little noises escaping him as he worked himself open.

“You can take your time later. We haven’t fucked in weeks.” Keith drew closer, lips tracing the words against his own, whispering. “Just to take the edge off.”

The sound he made when he lowered himself onto Lance was ungodly. A cross between a whimper and a breath. Keith rocked his hips, taking in more and more of Lance’s cock, panting deep, heavy breaths.

A moan tore out of Lance’s throat. “Baby, you didn’t stretch enough.”

Hand groping for the bottle abandoned on his bed, he squeezed some on his fingers. One hand guiding a whimpering Keith off of his dick and the other to slide into where he left him. Two fingers in he, massaged his walls, opening him up. The wet sounds of the lube as he pumped into Keith only serving to make him hotter.

While he made Keith cry out with every twist of his fingers, adding another one before finding the spot that made him clench down and cry out, he lavished attention on his beautiful neck. Making sure to not leave visible marks. Sucking on his soft skin and biting his collarbone. That should be low enough for it to be hidden. He sucked hard on the sensitive skin of his clavicle, teeth scraping before being soothed with his tongue.

A hand fisted in his hair, pulling him from his quest before wet lips met his own in a bruising kiss. The other hand traced invisible patterns on his chest, tickling, before trailing down the hair leading from his navel to stroke him.

Lance’s hand moved from Keith’s hip to his ass, squeezing, pulling what he had gripped in his hand to make more room for his fingers. He slid in a fourth finger, firmly running the pads against the rim, stretching him even further.

“Fuck,” Keith groaned, swatting at Lance’s hand. He squeezed the cock in his hand, making Lance moan, before placing it at his stretched out entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself, head thrown back, neck arched, and raven hair haloing him in a mussed mess.

Hands kneading the hard muscles of Keith’s ass he sat up, changing the angle and making them both whimper. He played with the muscle in his hands, stretching and massaging as he felt Keith relax as he finally bottomed out. He moved his hands up, feeling him clench around him, pressing hard into tense muscles and plying whatever pretty skin within reach with open-mouthed kisses.

His latest target was the skin right behind Keith’s ear. Keith whimpered, arching his neck for more as he worshipped that bit of skin, inhaling the rainwater scent of his shampoo.

Keith’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, fingers digging into his back, scratching deliciously as he rocked his hips against his.

Keith’s heavy breaths were the beat to their lovemaking, the little whimpers the accents, and his low moans in harmony with Lance’s. His hips moved faster, more low sounds being sung sweetly to Lance’s chorus of “baby, baby, baby,” as he neared his climax.

Lance moved. Tipping Keith onto his back, his nails digging into his shoulders as he bent a leg towards Keith’s chest. Keeping it there with the back of his knee tucked against the crook of his elbow. Keith shouted, cock jerking, as Lance hit a bundle of nerves inside of him.

His foot bounced with every thrust Lance made, cries increasing in volume and frequency as Lanced aimed for those nerves over and over and over until–

He came.

Ass clenching, cock spurting white over both of their chests, and Lance’s name falling from his lips as he free-falled.

Lance kept going, hips slowing, face hot, fingers leaving bruises on Keith’s thighs. He shouted, an anguished sound, to keep him from coming, hips losing rhythm as Keith’s walls fluttered weakly.

Dazed indigo eyes blinked up at him, back in a graceful arch as he fought against the electricity still coursing through him, muscles twitching and leaving him weak and boneless.

A hand came up to cup Lance’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. “Come for me, baby.”

A slave to beautiful eyes and lazy smiles he gave one last thrust, deep as he could go, and came. Keith moaned at Lance’s come filling him up, muscles fluttering against him, trying to draw more in.

Moaning, Lance collapsed on top of his husband, making him laugh and wrap his arms and legs around him.

After a while, after he gained enough energy to move his tongue, he panted, “How’s–how’s that for… for taking the edge off.”

Keith let go, but his legs held on tight as he stretched his arms above his head, arching like a cat with a smile to match. He clenched down on him. Lance made a weak noise in the back of his throat.

“Good enough for now but,” Keith flipped them, somehow keeping Lance’s growing erection inside of him. “We aren’t picking up the kids until ten tomorrow.” Smiling, he kissed Lance deeply, making him out of breath by the time the kiss was over. His smile turned wicked. “We have a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
